


Slayer's dilemma

by Bdonna



Series: Greatest Hits [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's in love again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slayer's dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Can be seen as set during mid Season 5 of Buffy. The band the original song comes from might not be known that much, but this song can be sung to the original music too. I’ve left the chorus the way it is in the original, it did fit so well.

**Slayer's dilemma**

by Belladonna

 

 _(based on the original song ’Astrogirl’s dilemma’; by S.P.O.C.K)_

 

 

 _Chorus_

She’s in love again

But she wouldn’t know whom to choose

She’s in love again

But she’s afraid to loose

 

She’s patrolling almost every night

She wants a normal life but cannot escape her call

Being the Slayer and it all

 

When she fights she ignores them all

But underneath that shell her dreams remain alive

Telling her of another life

 

 _Chorus_

She’s in love again

But she wouldn’t know whom to choose

She’s in love again

But she’s afraid to loose

 

One of them is the soldier boy

He loves her strength but it is hard for him to accept the truth

He cannot see the girl behind

 

The other one is a soulless vamp

Gives her his heart but could that ever be enough

For her to see the man he is.

 

 _Chorus 2x_

She’s in love again

But she wouldn’t know whom to choose

She’s in love again

But she’s afraid to loose

 

She’s in love again

But she wouldn’t know whom to choose

She’s in love again

But she’s afraid to loose

 

 

 _fade out_


End file.
